Digital rights management (DRM) technologies provide access and usage control over secured documents by limiting digital privileges (e.g., viewing rights, modification rights, etc.) of individuals requesting access to such documents. The digital privileges for the secured documents are typically defined by a digital usage rights policy, which may correlate digital privileges to particular criteria such as the identity of the requesting individual.
Enterprise Digital Rights Management (EDRM) systems are used by corporations and other large entities to provide enterprise-wide usage control and monitoring of secured documents by a large population of users. Typically, EDRM systems are embodied as one or more servers that are accessed by client computers over a network.